Мисије
Овде ћемо приказати мисије које су тренутно доступне играчима и објаснити како да их лако одраде и што брже напредују. Тренутно постоји 20 мисија, које служе да играчима помогну да лакше схвате саму игру и помогну им да напредују брже на почетку играња. thumb|left|400px|Прозор са мисијама Да бисте приступили екрану са мисијама, кликните на команду радна листа на врху екрана (подвучено црвеном линијом). Отвориће вам се прозор са опцијама везаним за испуњавање мисија. Са леве стране се налази листа доступних мисија, испод које се налази листа завршених мисија. Када кликнете на неку од мисија отвориће се нови прозор са детаљима у вези ње. Ту ћете видети шта треба да урадите како бисте мисију успешно завршили и које су награде за испуњење исте. Но, да кренемо редом: Home, sweet home Прва мисија (која је приказана на слици - леви клик на слику за већи приказ) је Home, sweet home (Доме, слатки доме). У њој се тражи да купите 1 земљиште (своје прво) у некој од регија. Као помоћ, у мисији су дати поступни кораци како да се она изврши. Прво кликнете на команду три зграде на врху екрана (подвучено црвеном линијом) и отвориће вам се екран територије на којој се тренутно налазите. thumb|left|400px|Куповина земљишта Ту нађите неко место које вам одговара и има на себи ознаку "for sale" (на продају - црвена стрелица је усмерена ка једном) и кликните на њега да бисте га купили. Тренутно је цена земљишта доста ниска (25 новца) пошто има мало играча, али ће временом она бити све скупља како се број играча на појединим територијама буде повећавао. Када купите земљиште, отворите опет прозор са мисијама, а затим и ову мисију. Кликните на тастер за потврду, који се налати испод листе са наградама, како бисте завршили мисију. Награда у овом случају је 200 дрвене грађе и могућност да се купи још једно земљиште. Тренутно је могуће купити највише 2 земљишта (док се не достигне ниво 20). Једино начелници и председник имају опцију за куповину додатних земљишта везаних за ту функцију (начелник 3, а председник 5). У случају да су цене земљишта превисоке у регији у којој се налазите или желите да купите земљу у другој регији (која има бонусе или мање становника), можете кликнути на команду слика планете земље (подвучено црвеном линијом на следећој слици). Отвориће вам се екран са мапом планете на којој можете да промените своју локацију. thumb|left|400px|Кретање по мапи Кретање вршите помоћу стрелица у доњем десном углу екрана. Свако кретање троши одређену количину енергије. Уклико кликнете на тастер са сликом човека који хода (заокружено на слици) отвориће се прозор у коме можете одабрати начин кретања (пешке, бицикла или неко друго превозно средство, пливање...). Ту ћете видети колико се енергије троши на путовање одређеним начином кретања. Наравно, може се ићи и преко воде, али кретањем намењеним води ;). Land full of trees Друга мисија је Land full of trees (Земља пуна дрвећа). У њој се тражи да засадите једну шуму на својој земљи. Прво кликнете на команду зелено поље (у горњем десном делу екрана) и ту одаберете своје земљиште. Отвориће вам се екран са вашим земљиштем. thumb|left|400px|Изградња објекта Затим са вертикалног менија са десне стране екрана одаберете команду цртајућа табла (подвучено црвеном линијом на слици лево). Отвориће вам се прозор са опцијама за градњу. Ту изаберите шуму, као на слици, и затим поставите шуму на своје земљиште, померајући га по потреби. УПОЗОРЕЊЕ: Добро водите рачуна како постављате зграде и поља на својим земљиштима, јер уколико погрешите, нећете моћи да га померите, него ћете морати да га срушите и поново изградите (притом ћете изгубити сировине које сте употребили за градњу). Такође, обратите пажњу да је величина земљишта 10 х 10 поља, а сваки објекат има своје фиксне димензије, које можете видети уколико кликнете на слику објекта (обележено бројем 1 на слици). Ту ћете добити податке о величини објекта (на пример за шуму 4:3, што значи да шума заузима 12 поља и то 4 по х оси, а 3 по у оси - види на слици куповина земљишта), затим колико је материјала потребно за изградњу и унапређење објекта, као и колики капацитет рада има сваки ниво објекта. Најбоље је да своју шуму поставите у угао земљишта. Када то урадите, вратите се на листу са мисијама и завршите мисију. Награда за ову мисију је 200 дрвене грађе. Working hard Следећа мисија је Working hard (Напоран рад). Она тражи од вас да радите, и то 20 поена капацитета у неком свом објекту. Како тренутно имате само шуму, идите на своје земљиште и кликните на шуму. Отвориће вам се прозор за рад. thumb|left|400px|Рад у објекту Сам прозор за рад је подељен на неколико делова. У горњем левом углу (означено бројем 1) се налазе основни подаци о објекту. У горњем десном углу (означено бројем 2) се налазе команде за унапређење или уништење објекта. Са леве стране, испод основних података (означено бројем 3) се налазе податак о тренутном и највећем радном капацитету (капацитет се попуњава у реалном времену и то пун капацитет у року од 24 сата), укупан рад извршен у објекту, као и опција за постављање понуде за запошљавање на тржиште рада. Са десне стране (означено бројем 4) се налази опција за промену производа (уколико може да се производи више различитих производа у објекту), затим подаци у вези самог производног процеса, као што су потребне сировине, степен готовости производа, евентуални бонуси. Испод свега тога се налази клизач, чијим померањем одређујемо количину рада коју желимо да извршимо, а испод клизача су подаци о искуству које се стиче радом, енергији и задовољству које се троше тим истим радом. У зависности од нивоа стручности, нивоа унапређености објекта, као и територијалних бонуса зависи колико ће се енергије и задовољства потрошити на рад. Искуство које се добија је једнако енергији која се утроши за рад. Формула по којој се рачуна потрошња енергије (искуство које се добија) при раду је Енергија = Количина рада / Коефицијент, где је Коефицијент = 1 + Ниво стручности/10 + Ниво објекта/20 + Територијални бонус/100. Тако да, на пример, уколико имате ниво стручности за рад у шуми 5, а ниво шуме је 4 и територијални бонус 60%, имамо да је утрошак енергије по јединици рада 1 / (1 + 5/10 + 4/20 + 60/100) = 0,43 (приближно). Утрошак расположења при раду износи 1/5 од вредности утрошене енергије. Што за претодни пример износи приближно 0,09 по јединици рада. Да бисте одрадили мисију померите клизач тако да барем 20 бодова капацитета радите и кликните на потврду у дну прозора. Затим се вратите на прозор са мисијама и завршите мисију. Награда је 500 новца. Time to eat Наредна мисија је Time to eat (Време за клопу). Од вас се тражи да повратите расположење на барем 190. thumb|left|400px|Враћање расположења Кликните на смајлија и отвориће се прозор за попуну расположења. У горњем делу одаберите храну коју ћете користити (означено бројем 1), а затим померајте клизач док не попуните одговарајућу количину расположења. Испод клизача ћете видети стање са енергијом, здрављем и расположењем (означено бројем 2). Када сте подесили количину кликните на потврду у дну прозора. Вратите се на прозор са мисијама и завршите мисију. Награда је 50 векни хлеба (еквивалент 500 расположења). Различити типови хране попуњавају различиту количину расположења. То можете проверити тако што ћете отићи на главни екран и у доњем левом углу кликнути на help (помоћ). Ту можете наћи све врсте производа и податке о њима, као и податке о објектима које можете градити. Та страница ће се временом попуњавати и другим подацима у вези игре. A nice garden Пета мисија је A nice garden (Лепа башта). Потребно је да изградите башту на вашем земљишту. Радите слично као и код шуме, само што одаберете башту у прозору за градњу. Башта је димензија 3 х 3 и у њој се производи поврће и воће. Она је битна за производњу хране на почетку играња. Вратите се на прозор са мисијама и завршите мисију. Награда је 200 дрвене грађе и 20 векни хлеба. Vegetables are good for you Шеста мисија је Vegetables are good for you (Поврће је добро за вас). Потребно је обезбедити 10 поврћа. Ово можете да одрадите на својој башти или да га купите. Најбоље је да га произведете у башти, слично као што је то рађено са шумом. Награда за ову мисију је 100 поврћа (еквивалент 100 расположења). Time for upgrade Седма мисија је Time for upgrade (Време за унапређење). Потребно је да унапредите своју башту на други ниво. Ово ћете урадити тако што ћете отворити прозор баште и кликнути на upgrade (унапређење) у горњем десном делу прозора. ВАЖНО: Када се објекат унапређује, поред тога што добија већи радни капацитет, њему се попуњава радни капацитет до максимума. Тако да, пре него што унапредите башту, обавезно радите у њој док не потрошите сав капацитет. У овом случају то је 160 (произведите свих 80 поврћа). Па тек онда унапредите на ниво 2. Тиме добијате додатно 179 радног капацитета. Када ово одрадите моћи ћете да производите и воће у башти. Награда за мисију је 200 дрвене грађе и 200 поврћа. Fruits > Vegetables Осма мисија је Fruits > Vegetables (Воће > Поврће). Обезбедите 5 воћа. Или га направите у унапређеној башти, или га купите на пијаци. Да бисте га направили, морате прво да промените производњу у башти. То ћете урадити тако што ћете кликнути на change (промени) на десној страни прозора баште и одабрати воће уместо поврћа. Одрадите само 5 воћа, а затим вратите производњу на поврће (разлог за ово ће бити објашњен у одељку "За нове играче"). Награда за мисију је 100 воћа (еквивалент 100 расположења). Self-sufficient Једна од битнијих мисија је Self-sufficient (Сам себи довољан). Тражи се од вас да изградите 4 шуме и 4 баште. Идите на своје земљиште и изградите још 3 шуме и 3 баште (пазите како их постављате). На овај начин ћете обезбедити себи довољну количину хране за преживљавање (4 баште х 80 поврћа = 320 расположења дневно) и дрвене грађе за даље напредовање. Награда за мисију је 500 дрвене грађе и 20 пица (еквивалент 440 расположења). Time to chat Следећа мисија је Time to chat (Време за ћаскање). Треба послати поруку неком играчу. thumb|left|400px|Профил То ћете урадити тако што ћете кликнути на неког играча и тако отворити његов профил. Екран профила је подељен на неколико делова, и то (на слици обележено бројевима): 1. Основни подаци о играчу - када се прикључио игри, из које је државе, његов ниво, 2. Радне вештине - овде су приказани нивои за поједине производне вештине (што већи ниво, мања потрошња енергије и задовољства при раду), 3. Војне вештине - овде се налазе нивои за руковање појединим врстама оружја (што виши ниво, већа нанесена штета противнику), 4. Листа земљишта у поседу играча, 5. Средњи део на коме се, у зависности шта је одабрано, приказују играчеве објаве, списак људи које прати или списак људи који њега прате, 6. Листа са командама - одавде се шаљу поруке или предмети играчу, прати се или се обуставља праћење и бира приказ у средњем делу екрана (означен бројем 5). Дакле на овом екрану кликнете на send message (шаљи поруку), и затим пошаљете неку поруку дотичном. Приликом слања поруке потрошићете 1 папир. Папир је највероватније покушај програмера да, колико толико, ограниче спамовање и троловање у игри, јер се при свакој поруци и писању чланка троши папир (за писање новина 100 папира). Да бисте видели своју кореспонденцију (дописивање) идите на команду писмо у десном горњем делу екрана. Такође можете писати и начелницима и председнику, пошто се они воде као засебни налози. Награда за мисију је 100 папира и 1 торта (еквивалент 30 расположења). Everyone needs to know what I'am doing Затим следи мисија Everyone needs to know what I'am doing (Сви морају да знају шта радим. Потребно је да поставите поруку на фиду тј. дате неку објаву. Идите на почетни екран игре тако што ћете кликнути на лого игре у крајњем левом горњем углу. Укуцајте своју поруку у простор предвиђен за то (види слику Почетни екран, под бројем 4) и кликните на submit (поднеси). Свака објава кошта 3 папира. Сви играчи који вас прате ће на својим почетним екранима видети вашу објаву. Она ће такође бити видљива и на листи објава ваше државе. Објаву можете мењати у наредних сат времена. После тога она више не може да се мења. Награда за мисију је 50 папира и 1 торта. These people are interesting Наредна мисија је These people are interesting (Ови људи су занимљиви). Потребно је да пратите 5 налога. Идите на профил играча кога сматрате занимљивим и кликните на follow (прати) да бисте пратили његове објаве (поновите то још 4 пута). Када играч, кога пратите, нешто објави, ви ћете то видети на својем почетном екрану. Препоручљиво је да пратите своје пријатеље и играче који објављују неке занимљиве или важне ствари. Награда је 5 клопе (еквивалент 75 расположења). I'am interestig too Следи I'am interestig too (И ја сам занимљив). Потребно је да вас прати 20 играча. Награда је 200 дрвене грађе, 20 цигли и 1 злато. Мисије не морају да се одрађују редом, тако да ова може да се остави за касније, али најлакше је да је одрадите помоћу "Пратим те - Прати ме", тако што ћете пратити неког играча коме је то потребно, а он ће за узврат пратити вас. Увек касније можете скинути са листе праћења неког ко вам није битан. Comment away Ту је и Comment away (Коментариши). Потребно је коментарисати неки новински чланак. Идите на команду новине у горњем левом делу екрана и отвориће се екран са вестима. Ту одаберите неки чланак који желите и прокоментаришите га на дну стране. Сваки коментар вас кошта 5 папира. Прво што видите на екрану са вестима су најважнији текстови из ваше државе. Можете поређати чланке према датуму, активности или рејтингу. Такође, можете филтрирати текстове и према другим одређеним критеријумима. Награда је 50 папира и 1 суши (еквивалент 15 расположења). Rise to power I Затим Rise to power I (Пут ка моћи 1). Треба се кандидовати за начелника. Да бисте одрадили ову мисију потребно је да будете барем ниво 18. Отворите територију у којој имате земљиште и затим, на вертикалној командној линији са десне стране екрана одаберите команду Грчки храм (политика). Отвориће се прозор у коме ћете имати опцију Run for mayor (kandiduj se za načelnika). Кликните на њу и на листи ће се појавити ваша кандидатура (коју, уколико желите, можете касније повући). Да би се кандидовали морате да поседујете бар једно земљиште у регији у којој се кандидујете. Када сте на листи или сте већ начелник, нисте у могућности да продате своје последње земљиште у регији у којој сте се кандидовали. Свака регија може да има само једног начелника, али један играч може бити начелник у више регија. Награда за мисију је 100 папира и 3 торте. Rise to power II Имамо и Rise to power II (Пут ка моћи 2). Постаните начелник. Потребно је да се кандидујете за начелника и да освојите бар 2 гласа више од тренутног начелника. Ово можете (тренутно) постићи и тако што ћете наћи неку територију без начелника, купити земљу тамо и кандидовати се за начелника (први ко се кандидује за начелника не територији без начелника постаје аутоматски начелник. Касније у току игре, како буде растао број играча, биће вам неопходно све више оних који ће вас подржавати. Да бисте придобили подршку, биће потребно да пишете текстове, обавештавате и помажете друге играче, као и да дате свој допринос развоју територије, али и многе друге ствари. Начелник је засебан налог, који може да купи до 3 земљишта у свом региону; да зареже порез на доходак (порез на доходак је проценат од свих уплаћених плата на територији и он се пребацује на начелников налог); да гради на купљеном земљишту и да тргује робом. Награда за мисију је 20 злата, 200 дрвене грађе и 50 цигли. Look over there Једна од мисија је и Look over there (Погледај тамо). Потребно је да се на мапи померите 10 корака. Идите на мапу света и тамо у доњем десном углу одаберите начин кретања (види код слике Кретање по мапи) и промувајте се около. Ова мисија исто не мора одмах да се одради, тако да слободно можете да сачекате и она ће се сама одрадити после неког времена (наравно уколико се будете кретали по мапи). Када је одрадите награда је 1 бицикл и 1 риба. Иначе постоје три вида кретања (земља, вода и ваздух). У зависности које превозно средство користите, трошићете и различиту количину енергије, а некада и гориво и друге ствари. Свако превозно средство има одређену вероватноћу да се поквари (уништи). Тако на пример, бицикл има 0,1% шансе за квар. Кретање је битно у игри, јер да бисте се борили, морате да се померите тако да територија коју нападате буде у домету вашег наоружања. Такође морате да одете у другу државу, уколико желите да тргујете на њеном тржишту. Промену локације, ради куповине земљишта у некој територији са бонусима, не морамо посебно да наглашавамо ;) You look tired Време је за You look tired (Делујете уморно) мисију. Допуните енергију до барем 190. Кликните на муњу и клизачем одредите колико злата ћете утрошити на обнављање енергије (као што је показано на страници Упутство). Награда је 5 злата и 5 пица. За енергију смо већ навели раније да се временом обнавља (50 на сат). Time to fight Претпоследња мисија је Time to fight (Време за шибање). Овде се тражи од вас да направите 500 штете. НАПОМЕНА! За ову мисију је тренутно веома битно да се одради у сарадњи са другим играчима. Стога је препоручљиво да не испуцавате штету без везе. Биће организовани удари (напади) на неутралне територије како би се држава, што пре, проширила и заузела битне бонусе. Неутралне територије тренутно имају 50000 утицаја. Да би се оне заузеле потребно је направити више од 50000 штете. Ово се може постићи организованим "Ударом 100-тине" (100*500) нових играча. thumb|left|400px|Борба Да бисте се борили потребно је да будете барем ниво 8. За борбу идите на мапу света и кликните на неку од територија. У доњем левом углу (означено бројем 1 на слици лево) ћете видети прозор у коме се налазе подаци о територији (коме припада, где се налази, евентуални бонуси) и опција да се иста нападне или брани у зависности коме припада. Кликните на attack (напад) и отвориће се нов прозор у коме су приказани подаци у вези борбе. С леве стране у горњем делу се налази листа са утицајима. Испод ње можете одабрати за коју страну ћете се борити. Затим, следи (означено бројем 2 на слици) бирање оружја. У зависности које оружје одаберете, зависиће количина штете коју наносите. Такође ћете добијати искуство за руковање том врстом оружја (веће искуство, већа штета). Испод тога се налати клизач којим одређујете колико ћете се борити (како померате клизач, видећете одмах испод приказано колико ћете штете нанети, као и податке о томе колико ће вас то енергије, здравља и расположења коштати). На самом дну се налази команда за напад. Са десне стране прозора се налази листа бораца и нанета штета. Свака територија може да се освоји од стране било кога. Територија је освојена када утицај нападача премаши утицај браниоца. Тада утицај бившег власника пада на половину, а победник постаје власник територије (на тржишту територије ће се аутоматски применити порези, који су у држави победници, а новац који се тако прикупи ће бити пребачен на председнички налог државе победнице). Утицај сваке државе временом опада, с тим да нападачу опада до 0, а браниоцу до одређене вредности (која зависи од одбрамбених зграда и других фактора). Због тога је веома битна организација приликом напада и одбране. Награда за ову мисију је 1 прва помоћ, 1 нож и 5 метака. Friendly game Последња (тренутно понуђена) мисија је Friendly game (Пријатељска игра). Потребно је обезбедити три нова играча у виду реферала. Идите на стрелицу на доле у крајњем горњем десном углу екрана и отворите затим реферале. Ту вам се налази линк преко кога се ваши будући реферали пријављују у игру. Реферали вам доносе 10% злата од злата које освоје кроз мисије или (случајно) купе правим новцем. Реферале могу да позивају и председнички и начелнички налози, али злато не иде играчу, него остаје на председничком или начелничком налогу. Награда за ову мисију су 50 злата, 10 гвожђа и 100 векни хлеба. Награду добијате тек када достигнете ниво 10. 19.01.2013. године су додате још три нове мисије, то су: Wood merchant Прва нова мисија је Wood merchant (Трговац дрвима). Потребно је продати најмање 5000 дрва на пијаци. Обезбедите 5000 дрвета (производњом или куповином). Потом идите на Кантар како бисте ушли на пијацу. Кликните на My offers, затим са леве стране изаберите дрва. Унесите количину коју желите да продате и одредите цену (код цене обратите пажњу да урачунате и евентуални порез у њу). Кликните на Create offer. Сачекајте док се роба не прода и поновите поступак уколико вам је потребно. НАПОМЕНА: Количина новца коју ћете добити од продаје може да варира уколико дође до промене пореза, јер се цена производа не мења уколико се вредност пореза промени. Уколико се порез у међувремену повећа ви ћете од цене коју сте одредили за продају производа добити мање пара. Можете своје производе продавати само на тржишту државе на чијој се територији тренутно налазите. Да бисте продавали у другој држави потребно је да се померите у неку од регија које припадају тој држави. Потребно је да будете ниво 5 како бисте били у могућности да продајете већину производа, а ниво 21 за продају злата. На тржишту могу постојати највише три различите понуде за исту врсту производа од једног продавца. Награда за ову мисију је 50 векни хлеба. Military Squad Друга мисија је Military Squad (Војни одред). Потребно је да у игру позовете 8 нових играча и помогнете им да стигну до нивоа 10. Неопходно је да овим играчима будете реферал како бисте испунили ову мисију. Идите на стрелицу на доле у крајњем горњем десном углу екрана и отворите затим реферале. Ту вам се налази линк преко кога се ваши будући реферали пријављују у игру. Помозите им да стигну до 10. нивоа. Реферали вам доносе 10% злата од злата које освоје кроз мисије, напредовање у нивоима или (случајно) купе правим новцем. Награда за ову мисију су 2 лака оклопна пешадијска возила, 8 аутоматских пушака и 10000 метака (калибра 7.62 мм ;) ) Sticks and Stones Трећа мисија је Sticks and Stones (Дрвље и камење). Потребно је да направите најмање 10000 штете помоћу штапа. Идите на светску мапу и одаберите територију коју желите да нападнете (спопаднете). Борите се помоћу штапа. Понављајте борбе док не постигнете потребну штету. Награда за ову мисију су 2 аутоматске пушке и 2000 метака. За нове играче